1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover mechanism, and more particularly, to a cover mechanism having preferred protection and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device includes a plurality of external sockets for connecting to an external electronic apparatus. The external electronic apparatus can be a mouse, a webcam, an external hard disk that has an USB interface. Therefore, a plurality of holes is formed on a side of the casing of the conventional portable electronic device, and the connecting terminals disposed inside the casing are exposed via the holes. Generally, the conventional portable electronic device further includes a cover made of rubber material, and an engaging structure disposed around the hole on the casing for preventing dust from falling into the external socket that results in damage of the connecting terminals.
As the external socket is not in use, the cover can be stuffed into the engaging structure of the casing for blocking the hole. As the external socket is in use, the cover is pulled to be separated from the engaging structure for exposing the hole. However the conventional cover is engaged with the casing by a resilient recovering force generated from compression. The conventional cover is easy to depart from the engaging structure due to accidental hit or fail assembly, so that the conventional cover can not provide sufficient protection. Thus, design of a protecting mechanism that can drive the cover to open and to close automatically is an important issue of the mechanical industry.